Computer programs such as websites, software programs, applications, video games and the like often provide multiple options from which a user may select. Selection of an option may result in a subsequent event such as committing the selected option as a variable for the computer program. As an example, a video game may contain a menu with multiple characters from which the user may select. The user may scroll to a desired character by using directional buttons on a game pad and may select the character by pressing a selection button on the game pad. Scrolling to the desired character using the directional buttons may highlight the character and selecting the character by pressing a selection button may associate the character with the user and the computer program may step the interface forward while maintaining the association between the user and the selected character.